


两只老虎

by LATONTA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LATONTA/pseuds/LATONTA
Summary: 《诱，色》说好的threesome后续，不是太香，干巴巴还有点拖拉吧唧的，情人节不许骂人噢！两只老虎都是黄仁俊床上的。
Relationships: 尾号三
Kudos: 24





	两只老虎

两只老虎

黄仁俊把李帝努送到机场，下车前亲了亲马上要分别小半个月的男朋友。之后向前推了推行李箱叫他早点进去。李帝努的右眼皮颤了颤，不知道小男朋友是心疼他在航站楼外站久了要吹凉风，还是赶着做点他不在场才能办的坏事。

上一部电影刚杀青不久，黄仁俊连着排了好几场夜戏，抵着昏黄路灯开车走夜路的熟悉感让他疲累。他接连打了好几个哈欠，已经十一点半了。想着家里那位应该已经睡了，他小心翼翼地拧动钥匙开了门。

“仁俊尼怎么才回来嘛～让娜娜等好久～”

客厅的灯光很昏。这让他没注意到沙发上的罗渽民。原本的哈欠被突然的发声狠狠吓得收回，他走近一些，才看清被冷落太久的另一个男朋友幽怨的表情。

罗渽民化了很浓的妆，刷过量的唇蜜在嘟起的嘴唇上叠堆着厚重的闪光。

漂亮极了。

他身上那件名牌风衣他叫不出名字，想也知道是出鬼主意的时候冲Amber姐姐撒娇拿来的。罗渽民很会弄，玫瑰棕色的大波浪假发戴在头上，发尾打着小卷垂在后背。刘海也很乖，拨开露出一小块额头，是黄仁俊喜欢的类型。

罗渽民扭来扭去在塌陷的沙发软垫上折出很多深深浅浅的痕迹，天知道他骚成这样等了多久。腰塌着软在沙发靠背上把胯推得更前，对着黄仁俊张着大腿，连着膝盖以上一个巴掌宽的大腿被裹在透肉网袜里。

二十摄氏度的夜晚，黄仁俊有点发热。他刚才还迷迷糊糊地昏，汽车香水的沉闷味道让人气短。罗渽民这个样子，他看一眼就马上清醒，血气方刚精虫上脑，什么意思都有。

他真漂亮。是娜娜。听起来像漂亮女孩，叫做娜娜。

他径直走过去，手还没摸上那张精心打扮后的脸，就被站起来的罗渽民捞起压在沙发上。如果有人躲在窗帘后面偷看的话，就像黄仁俊被他野性的漂亮女友抛到沙发上了。

从下往上看罗渽民的样子也钓人，勾人的眼睛垂下来一点也不放人生路。黄仁俊稍微移了移目光，后来盯着他嘴角涂出来的一点唇釉，牙齿抵在唇肉上面。一动一动。

适合接吻的嘴没有说出让人想接吻的话来。  
“那天晚上…你们做全套了吧？”

“没有…”黄仁俊躲着他瞟过来的目光，他说谎的时候不敢看罗渽民的眼睛，比测谎仪还让他心跳加快。

罗渽民指的是杀青前在化妆间黄仁俊和李帝努做爱的事。

那天是约好和罗渽民做爱的日子。

罗渽民戏份少，拍完就回了家。留在剧组的黄仁俊瞧着没人，摸进化妆间好奇地换上了高跟鞋和旗袍——那一套是剧组给Amber姐姐留着备用的。后来跟着他溜进来的李帝努看见他的样子见色起意，把他操了个爽。

高开衩的裙摆被李帝努撩到后腰的黄仁俊尽力勾起理智清醒，没把另一个男朋友忘记。

“今天……说好是……”  
“渽民会生气的……”

再多的推拒都像是欲擒故纵，被李帝努的吻吞噬掉了最后一个尾音。接着李帝努不知道从哪里顺出来一个草莓味的粉色保险套。

罗渽民绝对不会喜欢的味道。

做什么都像是偷情，前戏弄得足，黄仁俊心里直发痒。李帝努太混蛋了，手摸进他腿间夹缝一点不给他机会逃走，他分了心想着关于罗渽民的事。李帝努看他失神微张的嘴唇，不太专心的样子着实让人不爽。化妆间的门没锁，门缝透出刺眼白光，他不确定是不是幻听，有人的脚步声。黄仁俊每动一下都觉得有人要进来看到他和李帝努做爱。

他半推半就地被李帝努压在化妆台上挨了操。

李帝努的性器套着粉红色透明橡胶蹭得火热逼近，然后在穴口浅浅摩擦。黄仁俊紧张的时候穴肉紧缩，吞进他的阴茎一定要吃苦头。

李帝努知道他在床事上娇兮兮的本性，潦草扩张行不通。他口袋里备了保湿用的芦荟胶，食指大小的软管被挤出透明冰凉的黏质膏体，手指搅进肠肉的熟悉感让黄仁俊软了腰。

他在意乱情迷中产生的粘液给李帝努的入侵帮了不少忙。

李帝努的阴茎是欧美男模标准尺寸。黄仁俊看着忍不住咽了口口水，那人笑着看过来“我还够看吗？仁俊？”  
黄仁俊骂他不要脸，脸红着应下一声来大腿就被分开，李帝努托着他的胯往前耸，流出蜜液的穴口箍住了肉楔的顶端。

没有什么是黄仁俊穿着不好看的。李帝努上手就要去揉黄仁俊的胸，解开领口的盘扣，探进去摸索，肉粒被碾磨，在旗袍上突出两个尖尖，李帝努玩得更过分了。黄仁俊因为他没轻重忍不住压抑地叫出了声。李帝努这时候却想着追求视觉效果应该多垫两片胸垫的。

高潮的时候，黄仁俊忍不住蜷缩脚趾，硬皮的鞋面却箍着他的指甲盖，像是种惩罚。坏心眼的李帝努掰起一只膝盖夹在他腰侧，长鞋跟往他大腿肌肉硌了一路，留下很暧昧的红痕。

李帝努撞得狠，桌子都被顶散掉似的嘎吱响。对黄仁俊来说这场性爱体验说不上好，他巴不得把使出浑身解数让李帝努早点射精，开着门就敢做爱四舍五入不就是公开play？黄仁俊紧张，叫也叫得敷衍又小心翼翼。可他男人才不好喂饱，给套子打了结，顶端的孔眼还残留有液体，阴茎蹭着轻薄的胯骨，再后来插进并紧的小腿之间。

他自己的精液射在贴合他腿肉的旗袍上，又滴下来一些，脚背上蓝青色的血管上盖着一层李帝努的东西。后面挨了操，前面射了不少，连大腿根也都被磨得搓破了皮。

没做到最后。  
当然是屁话。

“说好是渽民……”  
“我们不告诉他就好了。”李帝努笑弯了眼睛打坏主意。  
“这是我和仁俊的秘密哦。”

“仁俊不想受苦的话，一定要闭紧嘴巴哦。”  
说完他又像情色狂一样揉了揉黄仁俊的臀肉。

然后那天晚上黄仁俊借了剧组的淋浴间，忍着难受把早上穿过的T恤重穿一遍。

就算洗过澡，他身上和李帝努做爱后留下的性爱的气味还很重。因为是偷偷行事，犯罪证据当然不能留。李帝努那个坏家伙把打了死结的避孕套扔进他的外套要他销毁，哪有人会把这玩意放进外套啊？？？黄仁俊越想越自闭，太傻逼了太傻逼了。他一会又要见罗渽民，想想就心很虚。

黄仁俊趴倒在罗渽民床上，看起来是努力工作所以太累了。

罗渽民以为真的是白天对戏太累稍微体恤一下东北小情儿，然后特别温柔体贴地提出“很累吗？早点睡吧仁俊。”

说完还温柔地吻了吻他，连舌头都不伸进去，一点情欲都不带。

“宝贝这些天我先放过你。”  
黄仁俊的左眼右眼一起狂跳。

黄仁俊心里欠觉得欠了肉债。他记着的。  
罗渽民精于算帐。他也记得的。

“我不管。”  
“拍摄期间我碰你比李帝努少了。”  
“仁俊都不心疼我。”  
“我就吃亏了。”

罗渽民很会撒娇，他嘟嘴马上要撒泼的样子，黄仁俊心里千军万马嚎叫我没命活了，神仙也招架不住。

黄仁俊装着可怜讨价还价。  
“一次好不好？”  
罗渽民手指在假发上打卷，骨碌骨碌转了眼睛然后迷人地说好。

黄仁俊难得想主动一点，为了表示自己真的很喜欢娜娜，对他的爱不比对李帝努少，一点都不扭捏地拉开了拉链，主动坐在他身上索吻。

罗渽民事后一定会翘着鼻子跟李帝努炫耀。

罗渽民真的漂亮极了。他拉开腰带，风衣外套敞开的时候黄仁俊觉得自己瞬间又成了垂涎美女的直男。浅咖啡色和红格的百褶裙。包紧他的腰胯，露出一点大腿根的阴影。胸前没有幅度，大开的衬衫领口却溜进去几撮头发，足够他产生幻想了。汗湿的刘海贴在额头上，他兔牙粘了唇釉，黄仁俊低下头去吻，舌头自然地卷进去。罗渽民光是咬着嘴唇的样子就能让他硬了个彻底。

罗渽民装成美女的样子很能勾起他的性欲。和李帝努让他想做爱的感觉不一样。李帝努侵略性强，硬梆梆的肌肉蹭过来，他仰躺着只想着挨操。和罗渽民在一起的时候他会把手放在前面，自渎给他看。娜娜很会勾引他做这种事。

“你躺好别动。”

罗渽民从他锁骨往下亲吻。他每亲一次黄仁俊就颤抖一次。他嘴唇很凉，大概是喝了冰水。吻到前胸的时候，乳头很没出息地被挑逗硬起，同时他套着网袜的膝盖有意无意地蹭在他刚勃起的性器。

腿肉从网洞里透出来，在阴茎的皮肉上摩挲，罗渽民再蹭多两下他一定会射。他突然停在胯骨突出的位置，抬眼妩媚地看着黄仁俊，又俯下身去给他口交，这是他们第一次这么做。

黄仁俊发出被刺激到的喘声。

太刺激了。他不是喝了冰水。  
他叼着块冰。  
冰块受到上下颚的热量融化了不少，罗渽民唇肉的动作让混着唾液的纯净水打湿了性器的皮肉。

黄仁俊勃起的地方肉眼可见地涨大一圈。罗渽民用手很有技巧地揉，手指上长歪的倒刺又戳住脆弱的皮层，让他情欲暴涨。伞状头抵着罗渽民的上颚，又掉出来一点擦着他起皮的唇肉。

罗渽民很会。手上很会，嘴上很会，下面也很会。  
不知道他和李帝努在一起看过什么东西，又或者只是在这件事情上无师自通。

黄仁俊可能不到一分钟就交代了。  
他剧烈喘息着，像爬了一座大山。他把自己弄得很狼狈，还没从刚才刺激的地方回过神来。

这是罗渽民能翘着鼻子跟李帝努吹的第二件事。

再后来黄仁俊对罗渽民颜射了。有一滴在他的嘴角挂不住，最后掉在他的裙子上。  
然后罗渽民下身清醒多时的性器慢慢地热着，不断升温最后在百褶裙里撑出一个扎眼的突起。

黄仁俊被压在下边往上看他男朋友精致艳丽的打扮的同时，能把那勃起的东西看得很清楚。他突然就有种自己在泰国约炮约到人妖的错觉。

如果这个想法被罗渽民知道的话，他一定会被操得超级惨。说不定会被操哭，罗渽民会生气但是温柔地说仁俊肥肠不好。

罗渽民的床头柜里永远准备好润滑剂。只是这次他没用，他支起身体把黄仁俊放凉了一会儿取了一只鲜红色的胶管。

罗渽民把混着木瓜膏的手指插进了他尾椎下面的洞。那是黄仁俊习惯睡前当唇膜用的卢卡斯木瓜膏。罗渽民的手指沾到他一丁点儿穴肉的时候黄仁俊发誓他这辈子都不要用这个擦嘴了。

罗渽民是个幼稚鬼。他和黄旭熙两个人盖着棉被关了灯拍出的假床戏也让他别扭好几天。罗渽民说每个进电影院的人都会知道黄仁俊跟黄旭熙睡过了。

被漂亮的女孩子操熟的错觉似乎会延长他高潮的时间。延长了多久罗渽民可能比他清楚。黄仁俊不是那种性欲过强的人。和两个男朋友的适当生理需求和感情交流已经让他觉得过于充实了。

可能是娜娜今晚太迷人，或者是他被新鲜感刺激得发骚发浪。罗渽民落在外面的阴囊发烫地磨蹭他的会阴，埋在他身体里的阴茎不起伏不做动作让他不自觉扭起了腰。

当罗渽民恋恋不舍地从他身体里抽离的时候，他大胆地抓住了罗渽民的肩膀。要求他停留在他身体里久一点。

罗渽民惊喜地愣了一下，俯身去吻他，然后就再也没抽出来的打算。

痛都是作出来的，罗渽民坏的很，抽送的幅度又减慢，磨得他着急，主动挨操的后果就是后来他要吃不消了。喊停的时候那人充耳不闻装听不见。

结束的时候他感觉到下身突然不适应的空虚，穴肉被撑开太久还水盈盈地泛红，阴茎拖出来的时候带出来一截操成深红色的肉堵在穴口，像挽留罗渽民的性器。

他翻过身去想要下床叫娜娜给他洗澡，却看见罗渽民在抽屉里翻找保险套。

然后转过漂亮的脸委屈巴巴地说“都是李帝努的草莓味的，我不喜欢。”  
他把脸靠在黄仁俊的胸口，汗湿的黏糊糊的不适感却很适合性爱。

“再来一次好不好～”  
“仁俊～”

“我们说好一次的。”  
“可是李帝努那天肯定不止两次！”

黄仁俊没话说了。  
坏心眼的罗渽民偷偷地把最后一个薄荷味的橡胶制品扔在床底下，然后在黄仁俊准备挨操的时候拨出了李帝努的号码。

李帝努把“那你直接进来”“这次可以射在里面”“记得给我洗干净”听得一清二楚。

“不许告诉帝努”  
“不许跟他炫耀”

在机场等延误飞机的李帝努本来就很烦，听着这一段对话他真想冲回去操哭黄仁俊。哦？  
“不要告诉帝努”。  
跟罗渽民有小秘密啊。  
他不允许自己被孤立。

罗渽民和李帝努在滚床这件事情上让黄仁俊最受不了的就是问一些很破坏气氛的问题。

电话没挂，罗渽民硬要缠着问。  
“仁俊更喜欢我对不对？”  
“啊……不是的…不…”

被撞到敏感点爽到差点射精的黄仁俊早就不知道自己叫什么了，哪里顾得上编织送命题的完美答案。

断断续续的呻吟和喘气在李帝努听起来就是罗渽民的挑衅。

“那就是更喜欢李帝努？”  
然后一边问一边加重了力气掐住他的性器。  
罗渽民发狠了操他的时候他手臂也撞到墙上去，哪里都疼。

“不是…啊…啊…”

“仁俊喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢。”

“我想听仁俊说最爱我了”  
“我…最爱你了…”

“和李帝努比更喜欢我吗？”  
“更喜欢…渽民…”

“再用力一点…操我……哈…”  
“叫出来吧…仁俊…我喜欢你叫给我听。”

李帝努的脸越听越黑。

“怎么样？李帝努你听见了吗？”  
“仁俊叫得很好听吧？”

得逞的罗渽民开了扩音免提。突然惊醒的黄仁俊猛的推开罗渽民“你听我解释帝努！”

罗渽民故意紧紧抓住他然后抽出又猛地深入，毫无征兆就释放在他身体里。高潮中的黄仁俊带着鼻音的喘息被李帝努听得一清二楚。前两天在他身下的时候，他可不是这么说的。不管谁醋劲上来了黄仁俊都得倒霉。

李帝努挂了电话。黄仁俊看着黑了的电话屏幕，他能想到李帝努的脸有多黑。在他身上操干的臭家伙的心是最黑的。

罗渽民很喜欢接吻，总是在他大腿根部留下痕迹。黄仁俊被拎起一条腿下体透风别扭得要死，“你怎么跟色情狂似的？”

“是仁俊太诱人了总是惹我啊。”

罗渽民特别喜欢拿他和李帝努跟黄仁俊的对手戏分量不均来说事儿。黄仁俊听多了就烦，火气一上来就指着鼻子要骂人“再吵你跟我换，下次你去色诱李帝努。”

“下次色诱我吧仁俊尼。”罗渽民的脸放大，然后唇珠被舌肉勾住，黄仁俊打了个激灵，性欲的感觉又来了，最容易被色诱的是他才对。

李帝努出差回来的那个晚上又是一场恶战。

罗渽民不是好人，该死的胜负欲让他对着李帝努把能炫耀的都吹了一遍。该死的胜负欲让李帝努打算把所有都重新实施一遍，除了扮演美女。

黄仁俊那时候站在酒柜旁边刚咽下一口水，李帝努那句故意凶狠说要操射他的话吓得他吐了第二口。这句话应该录下来给各位李帝努的影迷听，让大家知道外表禁欲冷面的李先生是什么虎狼之辈。

事情怎么会发展成这样？黄仁俊看到床上在等他的不只是李帝努，还有坏笑的罗渽民，他可以被一个人干两次但是两个人一起上…他可能…

会死。

李帝努对他磨磨蹭蹭从浴室出来的表现表示不大高兴，他的浴袍腰带系得很松，罗渽民到他背后轻轻一勾领子就滑下来，像两片窗帘，拉开之后才看清窗外的景色。罗渽民的手从下摆顺进去揉上他的臀，像个流氓一样吹起了口哨。黄仁俊的脸发红，被浴室蒸汽熏的，也是被下的情趣内裤给折磨的。李帝努站起身把他甩到床上，一只手捏住他的裆“穿娜娜买的内裤是要讨好我吗？”“还是知道这样会被我操得更狠呢仁俊？”

“那我们仁俊可是太心机了。”  
“讨人喜欢的奖励是挨操，惹人生气就会被操得更狠哦～”

罗渽民捧着他的下巴接吻，李帝努顾着玩他的下身。内裤的后半截只是一条细带，勒在股沟之间他走一步也觉得别扭。李帝努故意把腰往上提了提，细带在阴囊下面绷紧，线头缝合的地方弄得他又痒又疼，眼睛和那里都红红的，一副讨操的样子。

李帝努顾着用手挤压穴肉，勃起的性器就在他大腿肉后面磨蹭，黄仁俊不知道他什么时候开操，李帝努没给他脱内裤，勃起的阴茎被蕾丝布包裹住要爆出来，后面洞口水淋地一缩一张显的心急。罗渽民给他揉胸，乳头弄肿了他还是紧张，李帝努的性器绕过那根细带往他穴上磨，内裤勒得更紧了。

罗渽民可怜他，用手去摸他翘起的性器，惹来一两声喘。李帝努不甘示弱地撞他的敏感点，快高潮的时候马眼却被罗渽民的手指堵住。他知道罗渽民的坏主意，要他开口撒娇才给射精。但是这样后面插着的那根就会发狂，到后来折腾死的是他自己。黄仁俊聪明地趴下身，他表面上揉着罗渽民的性器不紧不慢地吻，其实他已经快忍不住了。罗渽民故意去捏他快射的柱头，他报复地往伞状顶吸了一口。罗渽民下手又重一些，黄仁俊输了，射了他一手。

被吸的阴茎又暴涨一圈，黄仁俊松开嘴巴，脸颊发了酸。李帝努有不满意了，把他往后拖，本来就在高潮的黄仁俊还没来得及喘就被顶得更深，眼泪也呛出来。李帝努箍着他的腰，最后射在他的大腿上。

换罗渽民上的时候黄仁俊被放倒在床上，躺着让他的表情看起来轻松的多。

可是在李帝努眼里就成了别的意思。“怎么，罗渽民比我小四个月的肉棒比我的更大？更长？让你叫得更大声？你更喜欢？”

“四个月少十天。李帝努你烦不烦。”

今天两个男人也让人智熄。

罗渽民抬着他的大腿根站在床下操他，半截腰又酸又冷。他委屈又想哭。李帝努霸占他上半身，玩他的乳粒，揉圆搓扁把他弄疼。下面再次勃起的东西也不让碰，颤巍巍的随着被操弄的姿势来回抖，黄仁俊自己还能控制的只有色欲冲昏的脑袋。

“啊哈…嗯…啊……太重了…”

“仁俊叫得很好听…很舒服…对吧？”

“难道不是我让仁俊更舒服吗？”

两个人折腾黄仁俊一个总会搞出意外的。玩到后来，李帝努快要射精的性器磨着他的侧腰，黄仁俊因为腰酸挪了个位置，孔眼一收缩射出浓稠的精水，全数溅在罗渽民腿上。

罗渽民黑着脸，他摸了一手李帝努的精液，捅进黄仁俊被插软的小穴，再次扩张也免了拆新包装的润滑剂。李帝努正面对着黄仁俊，狂啃漂亮的锁骨和前胸，已经被弄得可怜巴巴乳尖和乳晕，他也有意去拧上一把，黄仁俊刺痛的倒吸气也好听。被黄仁俊靠着的时候，他掰过黄仁俊的脸接着别扭的深吻。

三个人的肉体互相蹭着变得火热。李帝努再次勃起的阴茎直直戳着黄仁俊的腿肉。他主动去攀附罗渽民冠状的性器端，握紧后把他它塞进洞里，下面的软肉来了感觉，又是吸附又是压榨然后让性具主人发出满足的闷哼，酝酿精液填充贪吃的后穴。

黄仁俊大胆着故作镇定地倾下去要对他使出上次罗渽民教他用舌头的技能。

李帝努闭着眼睛喘息，黄仁俊的舌头在他的肉楔上来回舔舐，偶尔被刚整好的虎牙刮到外层皮肤，热辣生疼。他的精血在输精管里预备着，只要他的宝贝动静大一点就冲出去。

“哥哥今天怎么这么会吸？哦，是该死的李帝努没有喂饱你吗？”  
“哥哥怎么这么软啊？被两个人操会不会坏掉？”

竹马兄弟还有一个癖好。在黄仁俊高潮的时候叫他“哥哥”。在床下他们这么做的意义不大。到了床上，容易害羞的仁俊会因为这个称谓而羞耻，用力地收紧后穴当作甜蜜的抗拒。

熟透的年糕不需要齿龈的碾磨，他们用手轻抚就能挤压出很多热辣又甜腻的汁水。

新的一轮，又开始了。

两人不厌其烦地问“仁俊更喜欢谁？”  
“是不是我让你更舒服？”这样的问题。

黄仁俊被问得发火，两个都哄不过来。

“上床就上床你们屁话怎么那么多！”  
一人亲一口然后又继续。

沉迷于罗渽民和李帝努的美色。  
就像酒鬼戒酒，烟鬼戒烟一样难抽离。他一点办法也没有。

他醒过来，身上沐浴露的味道很好，衣服也穿的整整齐齐，身上红红紫紫的痕迹暴露出前夜性爱的荒唐。两边是还在熟睡的李帝努和罗渽民，他觉得很安心。同是公众人物，他们的关系当然只能暗戳戳地埋在地下。

黄仁俊自知陷入畸形的怪圈，但他毫不在意，两个男朋友，他得到的是双倍的爱情。

谁都不是插足者。


End file.
